User blog:Cutie 1001/Girl Meets Independence Day
Girl Meets Independence Chapter 1: The Notebook Maya sat on her bedside, sketching in her notepad. "Why doesn't anything ever work out for me." She scribbled on the paper and ripped it ot of her notebook. She crumpled it and threw it onto the floor. She looked at the sketch on the next page. Tears rolled down her face as she flipped through the pages. She put down her pencil. Maya wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "I wish you were here. Why did you have to leave me" She sniffled and put the notepad on her lap. Riley burst through the bedroom door excitedly. "Hey Maya, Happy Fourth of July, how's you're cold?" She said as she walked over to the bed. Maya took the thermometer out of her mouth and looked at it. "It's fine, I guess. Just a runny nose." Maya answered while she quickly hid her notepad under her pillow. "You were crying, weren't you, and what are you hiding from me under you're pillow?" Riley asked, as she sat beside Maya. "It's nothing, really Riley." Maya answered and looked at the undone shoelaces on Riley's shoes. "You're shoelaces are undone." Riley sighed and bent down to retie her shoelaces. She went back to her original question. "Please Maya, I'm you're best friend. You can show me." She hopped back on the bed. Maya reached under her pillow and grabbed the notebook. "Here." She passed the notebook over to Riley. Riley opened the notepad. "Oh, Maya, how could you hide this from me?" It was a drawing of a happy family. There was a little girl, a mother and a father watching fireworks overhead. Riley flipped through the notebook. Each page had the same family on it. "Oh." Riley knew why she was trying to hide it. She closed the notepad. "You know, your mom and all of us are you're family Maya, and that's not ever gonna change." She looked back at Maya. She smiled "I don't want it to change." Katy walked through the door to take Maya's temperature. Riley hid the notebook behind her back and smiled. Katy looked at Riley. She knew something was going on. "Are you okay Riley?" Riley's smile widened "I'm fine!" Katy shook her head and walked over to Maya. She gave Maya the thermometer that was on the end of the bed. Katy gave it to Maya. She waited a while, then took it back and looked at it. "You're better Maya.You go with the Matthew's to the park for the Fourth of July. I'm going over to the diner for a bit, I'll be there later." Katie put the thermometer down on the side table and picked the crumpled paper up off the floor. Maya nodded, said goodbye to her mom, and walked out of the room. Riley chased after her. Katy uncrumpled the paper and looked at it. "My daughter's an artist." She went to the window. She watched Riley and Maya cross the street. "Hey Maya, I know the park will cheer you up." Riley said and giggled Maya looked back at Riley and smiled. They were halfway to the park where they would meet up with the rest of the Matthew's. It was a sunny day, with a few clouds streaking the sky. Maya looked over to her left and saw a couple walking a small dog. The dog wagged it's small tail and barked back at Riley and Maya. "At least dogs seem to like me" "What are you talking about, everyone loves you!" Riley answered and then tripped over her pink converse. "Whoops, my shoelace is undone. I must of not tied them properly." She said and looked at her shoe. She sat up and retied it. "You're always tripping over things, Let me help you up." Maya turned around and helped her friend to her feet. They were getting close to the park. They could smell burning, and saw smoke in the air, which meant Cory was probably burning lunch. "I don't think anything is going to cheer me up, Riles, except watching you trip and fall" Maya giggled and looked over at Riley. Riley was standing a bit behind Maya, looking frantically in her backpack. "What are you doing, you're falling behind!" Maya called back at her. She started walking back in Riley's direction. Riley pulled out a small box, wrapped in red and blue, with a white ribbon. She passed it over to Maya." I couldn't wait to give this to you Maya." Maya grabbed the box and looked suspiciously. She started to unwrap it. She looked into the box. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ That's it for now! I know It's not that good, but it's my first fanfiction (and story too), so that's why xD. A surplus of it was based on my Canada Day (I'm Canadian). I had a cold, and my dad burnt lunch, lol, and I was sorta down. Anyway I hope you like it. It's gonna be a whole lot funnier later on. If you want to know what happens, please vote. :) Thank you. Category:Blog posts